Death Becomes Her
by RomulusRemus
Summary: A Silver Millenium story of Sailor Saturn.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own the movie title "Death Becomes Her"  
  
This story has nothing to do with the movie Death Becomes Her I just thought the title fit. This takes place a couple of days before the downfall of the Silver Millenium.  
  
Hotaru waited in the perfectly white room. She glanced at the clock as her patience waned. A soldier entered the room. "Queen Serenity will see you now."  
  
Hotaru merely nodded and followed the solider to the queens throne room. Queen Serenity sat in the throne in all her glory, pearls gleaming at her neck. Hotaru bowed as the soldier exited the room. "Your magesty I would like permission to send the people of Saturn to the inner planets of the soler system."  
  
"Do you have a plan Princess Hotaru?"  
  
"The heart snacters have entered our area and for some reason have passed Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus leaving them unharmed. I would also like permission to use my power to lure them onto Saturn and destroy them along with my planet."  
  
Queen Serenity sighed. "You may send your people here but it's not as safe as you might think. Earth has lost relations with us and is not accepting visators from any planet. I suspect Beryl is up to something."  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Do I have your permission to use my power then?"  
  
"Yes but use it wisely Hotaru power can be a beautiful but deadly thing."  
  
"Yes your magesty thank you." Hotaru bowed again and left. As soon as the sky was above her she took of into the evening air.(The sailor scouts can fly in this fic) She reached Saturn in short time but stopped in midair. Her sixth sense for death and decay saw it before her original five senses did. Everywhere. Her people dead. Hotaru bowed her head. She was too late. But she would save the rest of this universe even if her own planet couldn't be salvaged.  
  
She would waste no more time. She thrusted her hand up into the air and yelled "Saturn Planet Power". She transformed and slowly walked to her castle awaiting an attack. She stopped short at the palace steps. Spirts. Evil spirts were waiting for her. "Chose a form evil ones." Hotaru yelled.  
  
The stronger spirit materilized first. It became a female. The weaker became male. "Sailor Saturn it's about time you've come home. Do you like what we've done with the place?" the female let out a high cold laugh.  
  
Hotaru made a grim smile. "I prefer a little more light." she said. "Evil spirits prepare to be vanquised."  
  
The female laughed again. "Do you not realize who we are?"  
  
Hotaru grew silent.  
  
"We are the heart snatchers! But we can do much more then that. Saturn we aren't here for this puny planets hearts, we are here for you!"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "I'll be the first to tell you that my heart isn't pure. It's a price to pay for being the scout of destruction."  
  
"Dear Saturn we aren't here for your heart we're here for your power!"  
  
"Only I have access to my power."  
  
"You don't understand we're about to take over your body!"  
  
Hotaru was shocked. What in the hell were they going to do to her?  
  
The female took a step forward and said "I Mistress 9 shall have your power Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Hotaru backed away, she had heard wild stories about the rouge soldier who ran away from the army and called herself Mistress 9. She was in leauge with evil.   
  
Mistress 9 shot a beam of power at her which Hotaru blocked. Hotaru decieded she would waste no time in destroying the heart snatchers once and for all. But as she was about to attack Mistress 9 lunged at her. Hotaru got out of the way just in time but she still recieved a cut on her arm. "Your blood will become my own!" Mistress 9 yelled.  
  
Hotaru was about to attack when a bright light sweept them away into time. The great Silver Millenium had ended but with it Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9 became one and evil resumed its place in the spotlight.  
  
Well I hope you liked my story. It is a bit dramtic but I like it. :-D   
  
  



End file.
